


A Day To Remember Part 1

by darasayyy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Natasha's getting married, Pre wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bruce are getting married...avenger style. Prepare for fluff, hungover groomsmen and, a happy Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of I don't know how many stories of the domestic series. It's slightly A/U so yeah Natasha has emotions. Oh and this is what her gown looks like
> 
> http://www.verawang.com/wedding/all-gowns/#/?look=31 
> 
> I choose black because I can't picture her in a white wedding dress marrying Bruce.

Natasha Romanova stood in front of Pepper Potts full length mirror.

 

She couldn’t believe she was about to get married to Bruce Banner no less. She gave her reflection one last glance before turning to Pepper with an uneasy smile.

 

“I feel like I’m going on my first solo mission” She admitted giving Pepper a sheepish look.

 

Pepper laughed. “That’s exactly how I felt when I married Happy and how countless of men and women feel like before their weddings its pre-commitment fever.” She explained giving Natasha an understanding smile.

 

Natasha smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her dress and sighed. “Pepper I don’t think I’m ready…I mean what if Bruce wakes up one morning and decides he doesn’t want an assassin to be his wife?” She asks looking down at her manicured fingers.

 

Pepper gently touched Natasha’s shoulder. “If there’s anyone suited for Bruce and Hulk…it’s you. You deserve this…you deserve him.” She said trying to encourage Natasha.

 

 Natasha gave her a soft smile and turned back to the mirror. “Is everyone ready?” she asked looking around the room noticing that there was a tornado of shoes, dresses and makeup.

 

“Let me go see” Pepper said walking out the room. “Don’t leave Natasha wouldn’t want your makeup to ruin” She shouted from the hallway.

 

Natasha sighed. She was nervous…not that she would admit it. She never pictured herself as the marriage type because what man in his right mind would marry a woman who has enough blood on her hands to paint the country.

 

‘Bruce was a heaven send’ she thought to herself. ‘He looked beyond everything I had done in my past and decided he loved me.’

 

_Flashback_

_The mission was long and dragged on for more days than she anticipated. She had finally made her way to the suite in the Stark Tower Tony had made for her._

_Dropping her bags to the floor she kicked off her shoes and went to lie in her bed when a surprise greeted her. Bruce?_

_Biting her lip she looked upon him. He was sleeping obviously but, why in her bed? He had often told her it was hard to sleep with the Other Guy so when he got it he was thankful._

_Natasha backed up and was about to leave when she heard._

_“Stay” his sleep laced voice called out sounding much deeper than his usual tenor._

_She looked at him with a brow raised. “Are you sure that is a good idea?” She questioned knowing that either way Bruce would end up getting his way._

_He chuckled and held his arms out for her. “Come on Tasha. I haven’t seen you in five weeks. I haven’t smelt your scent, I haven’t even kissed you. It’s safe to say that I missed you and, so did the Other Guy. He get’s restless when you’re not here” He said softly looking at her._

_Giving him an amused look she slipped out of her shirt and pants and laid next to him. With her ear to his chest she could hear the song his heart belted out._

_After about ten minutes of laying there with sleep running away from her she peeked her head up to look at the sleeping Bruce._

_“How can you miss me? A killer with so much blood on her hand, with so many problems to feed the nation and, an anger management that could rival yours?” She whispers softly gently touching his curls._

_“This whole love thing confuses me. You confuse me and, I hate being confused especially with all the feelings I’m discovering I have for you that I thought I locked away. This whole thing is new to me and sometimes I feel like a virgin around you” She paused and laughed softly to herself._

_“I think of domestic things when I think about our future together…isn’t that weird?” She asks not expecting to receive an answer._

_“Not at all” Bruce replied in a sleep laced voice. “I’m glad you feel the way you’re feeling because that’s exactly how I feel. Though usually when I’m confused I get angry…It’s not the type of anger to hurt anyone. I don’t like it when you think of all the wrong you did because; it’s not your fault. Though maybe you could be a little nicer on your missions…it’s your job. You frustrate me in a good way and to make you unconfused as possible I will tell you this. I love you…now let’s sleep please?_

_Natasha stared at Bruce in surprise. He loved her?_

_“But…Bruce” She started before she was hushed by his soft lips on hers._

_~ End Flashback~_

Natasha smiled at that memory as she played with one of the lace designs on her black Vera Wang gown.

 

Closing her eyes she did one of Bruce’s many breathing exercises to try to calm the raging thoughts in her head.

 

A knock on the door snapped her out of her trance.

 

“Come in” She called wondering just who it is on the other side.

 

Four year old Peter Parker Stark walked in the room with a smile on his face. He gave Natasha an up and down look and then said.

 

“Aunt Tasha I’m the ring bearer” he said giving her a smile that showed his lack of two front teeth.

 

“That you are Peter…who brought you here?” She questioned wondering which father brought him to the house.

 

“Happy did cause Poppy and Daddy was helping Uncle Bruce get ready!” He said pouting. “I don’t wanna be with the girls though Tasha I’m a big boy don’t ya think?” He questioned looking at her.

 

She gave him a smile “You are a big boy and you’ll be with the men a little bit later but, for now you’re stuck with me…which is fine because you can do big boy stuff like take pictures” she said trying to appease the child.

 

“Okay” He smiled and paused before skipping off. “Auntie Tasha…what does it mean to be hung over? Cause Uncle Bruce was groaning and daddy said he’s hung over. What does it mean?” He questioned.

 

Natasha sighed wondering exactly how much they had drunk the night before. “It means when you drink a lot of…juice your head hurts.” She explained and watched as Peter nodded before skipping away.


	2. Getting Bruce Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has doubts, Tony fixes them, and they get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with Bruce and I hope I did him justice.

Bruce Banner was prepared for many things. Most of them dealing with science but, there was one thing he wasn’t sure he could've prepared for one thing someting that he couldn't have even imagined happened to him.

 

He fell in love. It was unthinkable to him when he had come to the conclusion he loved her.

 

_Flashback_

_Bruce Banner sat in the lab he and Tony shared alone. He was tense and doing his breathing exercises to calm himself. The reason? Natasha’s mission had gone haywire and there hasn’t been any word from her for more than a week._

_Bruce had took the information harder than he was supposed to and in turn the Other Guy wanted to get out, The Other Guy wanted to well smash until Natasha got back._

_But why? The Other Guy never showed interest in anyone (besides the want to hurt them) so what was so special about her? Bruce began breathing more softly as he pondered._

_Perhaps it was her scent. The soft smell of Water lily and Jasmine always calmed him quicker than any breathing technique._

_Or maybe it was the way her eyes shined with adoration whenever he completed a project but, glared annoyingly when Tony had managed to the fuck them up._

_Perhaps it was her hair that often managed to find its way in Bruce’s face every time they lay together._

_Maybe it was…love? Could Natasha a stone cold assassin have grown to love him? The thought was almost unthinkable but, yet wanted at the same time._

_He remembered the smile she saved only from him and calmed his thoughts. Perhaps maybe love wasn’t so unthinkable._

_~_

Bruce lay on his bed as he heard Tony’s footsteps approach his door. He had been awake for several hours because he was nervous and the Other Guy was restless.

 

Tony knocked on the door. “Hey Big Guy you up?” He asked while knocking.

 

Bruce shifted from lying on his back and sat up. “Yeah I’m up” He said calmly trying not to let his nerves show in his voice.

 

“You okay in there?” Tony asked as if he could sense the bundle of nerves that was running through Bruce. “Do you want me to get JARVIS to check on you?” He continued.

 

“No…I’m fine. How much time do we have to…um get ready?” Bruce asked trying to change the subject.

 

He heard Tony drop to a sitting position and sigh. “Well it’s ten now the wedding doesn’t start until two…maybe a couple hours but, with traffic and the paparazzi you might want to consider getting there a bit early.” Tony replied.

 

Bruce nodded even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him. “Is it normal…?” He started trying to find the words to accurately describe how he was feeling.

 

“To feel scared, unworthy, and, to wonder why you got this wonderful person to love a fucked up you?” Tony cut in picking up Bruce’s dropped sentence.

 

“It’s perfectly normal. Sometimes I watch Steve with Peter and I wonder what I could have done in my life to deserve them. People don’t expect this out of you and I…hell I don’t think we expected this for us to be married or, getting married at all especially to Steve or Natasha in your case.” Tony said softly.

 

“I think everyone whose getting ready to walk down the aisle has doubts about themselves and the relationship they’re about to solidify. You know you’re ready for this hell even Natasha’s ready for this…don’t tell her I told you this but, me and Barton have been placing bets since you guys got together how long it would take you guys to get hitched…I won.” He said laughing at the end of his speech.

 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and stood out of his king sized bed. Stretching his limbs he walked to the door and swung it open. “Where’s Peter?” He asked trying to listen to hear if he heard any of the tiny excitement filled footsteps he was used to in the morning.

 

“Happy took him with the girls after he jumped on his back.” Tony said giving him a sheepish look. “Happy isn’t happy when he has a hangover” He said smirking at his own joke.

 

Bruce gave him a ‘ _As you continue on I’m doubting every single ounce of intelligence you own’_ look.

 

Tony laughed and motioned for Bruce to follow him. “Okay so we have a mission. Get Bruce down the aisle!” He said raising his voice as they passed Clint’s room.

 

They entered the kitchen and Steve sent Bruce a happy smile. “Today’s the big day” Steve said handing him a cup of coffee. “I’ll go wake Clint and Phil and you can eat…I made eggs and pancakes. Your favorites” Steve said as he walked happily out of the kitchen.

 

Tony gave Steve’s backside a long glance before looking at Bruce. “I’ll never understand Steve and weddings.” He muttered before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

~

 

They had finished eating and had taken about an hour to shower and now everyone was in their own room (except Coulson because “There was no need for his own room when he always ended up in Clint’s bed”) getting ready.

 

Bruce had just finished tucking his shirt in his tuxedo of some brand he couldn’t remember. Sliding on his jacket on him and looked at himself.

 

Was Natasha going to like this? He hoped so. The Other Guy shifted in his mind at the thought of Natasha. The Other Guy liked having her around so he was almost never angry when she was around.

 

Fixing the tie on his suit he gave himself a small smile and walked out the door of his room. Walking into the living stood all of his groomsmen smiling.

 

Steve who had this old Polaroid camera walked in front of Bruce. “Say cheese” He said before snapping the picture.

 

Tony nodded and Bruce nodded. It was time to get this show on the road.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding/ Reception

The guests were seated and the paparazzi had already begun snapping pictures of the décor. A nervous Bruce Banner stood outside of the church’s door.

 

He licked his lips nervously and shifted from one foot to the other. His suit felt too tight and the lights felt too bright and the Other Guy desperately wanted to get out and well smash something.

 

Tony who had been right beside Bruce gave him a small smile. “Okay big guy it’s time. You go and join the priest at the altar and we’ll be out there before you know it” He said before walking away.

 

~

 

Natasha stood in the church’s dressing room when a smug Tony Stark walked in.

 

“You know I never thought I’d see this day happen” She said softly still staring at her reflection.

 

Tony laughed “You and me both. It just seems the universe works in strange ways.” He said walking to stand beside her.

 

“You know…when Bruce first told me about you and him I wasn’t so sure you’d last.” He admitted after a moment of silence.

 

“I mean you both were so different that…I wasn’t sure but, than he became happy but, it wasn’t the…I’m getting a new gun happy. He was I just discovered something no one has and it’s going to give me everlasting happiness, happy.” Tony said slightly rambling.

 

 

Natasha raised a brow wondering slightly what exactly Tony was trying to say.

Tony shifted on his feet. “What I’m trying to say is…Bruce is like a brother to me and, I just…just treat him right okay?” He said giving Natasha a small smile.

 

She gave him a glare in return but nodded. “Is he…nervous?” She asked trying to break the silence that had settled into the room once again.

 

Tony raised a brow. “Well of course he is…everyone’s nervous.” He said trying to lighten up Natasha’s mood.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave him a slight smile. “How do I look?” She asked “You think Bruce will like it?”

 

Tony gave her a look over and smirked. “If I weren’t so obvious in love with Steve I’d snatch you up in a blink of an eye.” He said before winking.

 

Natasha sighed and cracked her neck and watched AS Tony checked his watch.

 

“Well it’s time for me to go…and you know start the whole wedding…Phil will get you when it’s your turn to walk down the aisle.” He said before walking out the room.

 

~

 

It felt as if she had been in the room forever before Phil knocked and opened the door.

 

“It’s time” He said giving her a small smile before placing his arm in hers.

 

He walked her to the church’s doors and waited for the organ to begin playing. When its loud notes began to dance in the air Phil nodded to Natasha and began walking her down the long aisle.

“I’m so scared.” She muttered softly wondering if he heard her.

 

“Don’t be he loves you” He replied with a smile. They reached the altar and Phil handed her over to Bruce.

 

“Treat her well Big Guy” Phil said before going to his seat.

 

Bruce nodded and looked to his left where Nick Fury stood (Natasha didn’t want a priest and Bruce had no say in it)

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate two avengers taking the plunge into a domestic lifestyle that most of you all will not live” Nick started.

 

Bruce sighed. ‘Who made Nick the priest?’ He asked himself silently regretting letting Natasha and Pepper solely plan the wedding.

 

“You two didn’t write your own vows did you?” Nick asked looking at them with his eye.

 

Bruce and Natasha in sync shook their heads.

 

“Good” Nick replied before pulling a sheet of paper out of his suit pocket.

 

“Banner read after me…. I Bruce Banner will forever love and protect you from every disaster that may come, I will love you in sickness and in health.”

 

Bruce repeated the lines looking at Natasha. She looked beautiful and if he dared…innocent in her dress.

 

He must have spaced out after looking at her because Fury was giving him a pointed look.

 

“Do you do, or do you not Banner?”  Bruce gave him a sheepish look.

 

“I do” He said before turning back to Natasha.

 

“By the power in me and all that bullshit you may kiss the bride” Nick said as the couple kissed.

 

Pulling away from Bruce she gave Fury a small smile before grabbing Bruce’s hand and running down the aisle.

 

~

 

The reception was held at an overly expensive hotel that Bruce couldn’t even pronounce the name of.

 

The ballroom was decorated in several shades of green and white. The crowd of dancing people was huge.

 

“Do you know all of these people?” Bruce asked Natasha as they sat at their table that over looked the whole party.

 

Natasha shook her head. “Most of them are probably Stark’s associates” She replied giving him a small smile.  
  


Bruce nodded and looked around. The room was beautiful and honestly it fit them.

 

Grabbing Natasha’s hand under the table he smiled tightly at the attention he and her were getting.

 

“When do you think it would be appropriate to leave?” He asked when he noticed the DJ turning the music down and Tony getting the mic.

 

“We could always slip out after he talks I mean it is our wedding…they wouldn’t expect us to stay the whole night.” She replied glaring at the smiling Tony.

 

Tony stood on the stage where the DJ was and began to speak. “Okay, okay. Like today is like the start of Bruce’s and Natasha’s new life as a married couple…” He started.

 

“I just want to say that Bruce is one of my closest friends…since well ever and even though Natasha finds me annoyingly handsome me and her can both agree that well they’re perfect together. Kind of like Steve and I but, less gay and more rough but you get the point. They’re like two puzzle pieces that fit!” He finished smiling ignoring the look Natasha was giving him.

 

Bruce smiled and turned to Natasha who looked less than pleased but still gave him a smile.

 

“Ready to leave..?” She whispered smirking. “Perhaps if we get there fast enough I can show you…my surprise.” She finished seductively.

 

Bruce smiled and nodded and hand in hand they left the reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at wedding scenes and the reception sucked but the next chapter's going to be the honeymoon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last CHapter

The drive to their private cabin was spent in a welcomed silence. Natasha schooled her face to show the barest emotion as she glanced at Bruce who was fidgeting.

 

Placing a hand on his thigh she gave him a soft smile. “We’ll be fine…I promise” She said softly as his brown eyes scanned her face looking for any hint of a lie.

 

Breathing in and out he soothed the beast in him. He wanted this night to be perfect. He wanted to have his wife in all ways without the other guy interfering.

 

The limousine slowed to a stop and the driver opened the door for them before leaving. Grabbing Natasha’s hand Bruce began to walk towards their home for the next three weeks.

 

~

 

The mood inside the cabin was calm and collected. Soft breathes of passion could be heard throughout the house.

 

“Bruce…” She whispered softly almost begging him she needed it…she need him.

 

As if he read her mind he hit that spot and they both became undone.

 

~

 

Their coupling lasting for several hours before Natasha collapsed. It seemed as if the other Guy gave Bruce more stamina then the average person.

 

Natasha’s soft breaths were the only sounds that reached Bruce’s ears as he stared at the women he now can call his wife.

A wave of possessiveness ran through him. Perhaps the Other Guy felt as if she was special too?

 

Whatever it was Bruce didn’t dwell on it. He continued however to look upon her while fingering her hair.

 

Truly she was beautiful and she was his.


End file.
